warcraftfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Llane Wrynn
King Llane Wrynn was the former King of Stormwind. Biography ''WarCraft: The Beginning'' That night, as dawn approached, Anduin's gryphon landed near Lion's Pride Inn. The royal family had been enjoying a day's outing in Elwynn Forest before receiving a missive telling about the attack on the garrison. When Anduin and Khadgar enter the Lion's Pride Inn, King Llane, Queen Taria, Sargent Callan Lothar, officer Aloman, and other officers have turned the inn into a war room and were discussing the attack. Taria asked if there was any word from Grand Hamlet, with no response. Khadgar tells Llane about the fel, however they are interrupted when smoke rose from Grand Hamlet. Llane tells Anduin to travel to Karazhan to summon Medivh. Anduin and Khadgar both fly on Anduin's gryphon fly and land at the Tower of Karazhan. They are greeted by castellan Moroes. Moroes lead Anduin up the stairs to the Guardian's Font, while Khadgar waited in the library. While walking up the stairs, Moroes stated everyone outside of himself and Medivh left the Tower of Karazhan and Medivh keeps mostly to himself now. When they reach the Guardian's Font, Medivh is sculpting a golem. Anduin greets his old friend Medivh and shows him the ring with the royal seal on it that Llane gave him. Anduin tells his gryphon to fly back to Stormwind. Anduin, Medivh, and Khadgar teleport to the throne room of Stormwind Keep. Llane greets them and they head to the war room to talk about the crisis. In order to obtain more information, Anduin, Medivh, Khadgar, Callan, and a full company of fifty mounted knights in full plate armor rode outside Stormwind, past Goldshire, and into Elwynn Forest. They halt when Medivh discovered a battlefield of weapons, carts, cargo, and blood of farmers and townspeople littering the path, but no bodies. They also discover orc blood as well. Medivh observes a tree that had been burned by fel magic. Just as Khadgar discovers a body, one of Anduin's knight's goes flying as the orcs attack. Garona and the Frostwolf orc are taken back to Stormwind in the barred wagon. Anduin starts asking her question and Garona reveals that she knows his language. The Frostwolf orc next to her tells her to stop speaking their language. When she refuses, he breaks the chains and charges towards her only to have Anudin save her when he trusted his sword though his head. In the throne room of Stormwind Keep, Garona reveals that she learned to speak from captured humans, the name of the orcs, that the orcs were not native to the planet of Azeroth, but were from Draenor, and came to Azeroth though the Great Gate. She also stated that they were planning on bringing the rest of the Horde to Azeroth, by building another Great Gate in the Black Morass and sacrificing captive humans to fuel the Great Gate, and conquer the planet. Medivh returned to Stormwind Keep and overheard everything Garona said. Llane stated that if she helped them he gave her his oath that he would protect her. In the throne room of Stormwind Keep, Llane, Anduin, Medivh, Karos, and Varis discuss Garona. Llane agrees to send an escort to the Black Morass in order to confirm if what Garona is saying is true. Lothar confronts Medivh about why he froze up during the battle and Medivh transformed into a raven a flew off. During the night, Llane looked over Stormwind on a balcony. Taria comes up to Llane and informs him that Garona would take them to Great Gate. In the throne room of Stormwind Keep, during a meeting of foreign delegates with Llane, Kul Tiran delegate lambasted Stormwind for not aiding Kul Tiras as their ships were burned by the Horde. Llane replied that his army was losing a regiment a day. Llane called for unity among everyone at the meeting. The Lordaerian delegate demanded that they needed more weapons and that the dwarves must work overtime to make more. Magni got mad, claiming they treated them like dogs and won't supply them with weapons anymore. Llane stated that Stormwind in the past provided troops or arbitration and if they didn't unite they would all perish. As Magni and the Lordaerian delegate dismissed him, Anduin and Varis inform them that the orcs are building a portal to bring though an army. An elf delegate asked where was the Guardian at. The Kul Tiran delegate and Taria also asked were the Guardian was at. Llane called for a break, but the Lordaerian deleate stated that the meeting was done. A courier handed a missive to Varis. Varis read it quickly and told Anduin that what's left of the Fourth had retreated from Stonewatch and that Callan was among the injured. Llane ordered him to take the gryphon and go. At the field hospital tent, Anduin meet his son, resting on a bed. Anduin looked on his son, and was reminded of his deceased wife, Cally. Anduin stated he should have been a baker like he always won't, but Callan always wanted to be solider just like his dad. Anduin noticed that Callan was the only one left in the field hospital tent. Callan stated that the rest of the troops were taken alive as prisoner of the orcs. Anduin stated that they are going to free them. In the throne room of Stormwind Keep, Llane sat, talking with Anduin, Garona, and Taria about Durotan's purposed meeting. Anduin believed it could be a trap, but Garona said there was no honor for that. Llane stated they had no other choice and decided to go to the meeting. Taria gave Garona a jewel encrusted dagger as a sign of trust they had for her now. Llane demanded that someone find the Guardian, stating he will be need for this meeting. At Blackrock Pass, when the sun was at it's highest, Durotan, Orgrim, Zarka, and a few other Frostwolf scouts awaited for the humans. Ogrim tells Durotan he will go check the sentries again. Zarka has concerns over meeting the humans. Llane, Anduin, Khadgar, Garona, and the rest of the humans arrived or the meeting. Garona acts as translator between Llane and Durotan. Durotan told them that their world was dying and they couldn't go back. He also told them that if they attacked their camp in the Black Morass in two days, the Frostwolf Clan would kill Gul'dan. Suddenly, green skinned orcs came out of the rocks and attacked them. Green orcs came behind the humans, blocking off their only escape route. A green orc rushed a group of humans with an armored shield and pushed them aside. The orc went on to charge Anduin mounted on Reliant. Anduin jumps off Reliant as the horse was killed. Anduin brought his sword into the orc's throat. After landing, Anduin picked up a spear dropped by one of his soldiers and threw it towards Garona to arm herself. A green orc with an axe attacked Anduin, leading to them clashing axe and sword together. Anduin stabbed the orc into the orc's chest. A third green orc charged him, but was killed by a mounted knight gutted the orc. Anduin told Llane to escape, but Llane said they were all getting out of there together and Medivh would cover them. Garona looked on top the mountain above, only to see Blackhand, atop a wolf, with Orgrim standing right beside him. Garona was distracted by seeing both of them atop the mountain to not see the green orc charging her. Khadgar shoot a molten fire bolt at orc. Another green orc charged Garona, but she stabbed him in the throat with her blade. As a green skinned orc was about to kill Llane, Garona impaled him. The orc did not die right away though, so Garona slit his throat with her blade. A green skinned orc picked up the orc's axe to attack, but Anduin thrust his sword into the orc. While wondering where Medvih was, he looked around an saw Callan holding his own against Blackhand, Grom, and other green skinned orcs. Callan and the other soldiers formed a shield formation as Blackhand, atop his wolf, charged on top them. After Blackhand'f wolf was killed by the soldiers, he jumped off the dead wolf. Medivh created a lightening wall to cover the retreat of Llane, Garona, Anduin Khadgar, and some of the other soldiers. Anduin realized Callan was on the other side of the lightening shield, with the green and brown skinned orcs. As Anduin tried desperately to break though the lightening shield, Callan and the soldiers behind the shield charged the orcs. Callan engaged in battle with Grom, but Grom took his sword. As Grom was going to kill Callan with his own weapon, Blackhand stopped Grom from delivering the killing blow. Blackhand, realizing the significance of Callan had to Anduin, killed him with his claw in front of Anduin. Anduin promised to kill Blackhand for murdering his son. Khadgar and Garona find Medivh, who was very ill after performing the lightening shield shell. Garona and Khadgar took Medivh to Karazhan, mounted on one of Llane's gryphons. When they arrived at the Guardian's Font, Garona and Moroes dropped Medivh into the magical font, healing him. Khadgar left on top his gryphon for Dalaran, in order to get aid from the Kirin Torr. Llane returned to Stormwind Keep, washed himself, kissed his wife and son, slept for a few hours, and spent a couple hours in the war room before Anduin arrived. Llane, Varis, Anduin, and a handful of others went over a map of the Kingdom of Stormwind with models on it. The map showed that five legions at the Deadwind Pass, ten legions along the Redridge Mountains, ten in Stormwind, while the Eastern Sea hems the Horde in on the eastern and southern side. Anduin disagreed with the containment strategy, suggesting on sending everything they have against the Dark Portal, destroy it, and free their people. When Llane asked about the orcs that remained on Azeroth, Anduin said the will deal with them later. Medivh teleported into the war room. Medivh said he had meet with Durotan and told them that the rebellion against Gul'dan is gaining strength. Llane tells Medivh that it would take twenty five legions of troops to contain the orcs and protect the kingdom. Anduin informs them they already lost eighteen legions, leaving only three legions left. Medivh said with three legions, the Frostwolves, and himself they could destroy the Dark Portal. Anduin interrupted and stated that Medivh was unreliable. Medivh and Anduin got into a verbal fight, with Llane trying to calm both down. Anduin attacked Medivh when he apologized about his son's death. Anduin was held against his will, preventing him from attacking Medivh. Llane ordered Anduin to a cell in order to calm down. Medivh went up to Llane and told them that together they will protect the kingdom. During that night, in the city of Stormwind, Llane, mounted on his horse, rode up to the balcony to see his wife, his son, and his daughter Adariall Wrynn. Behind Llane was his mounted army. Medivh said he would head back to Karazhan to prepare for battle. Garona, mounted on her horse, takes the place next to Llane's side. As Llane, Garona, and the three legions of troops headed towards the Great Gate, on the way there they encounter the Frostwolf orcs. The Forstwolf orcs were impaled on spikes as a greeting for them on the way to the orc encampment. Catapults began to rain fire and rock down upon them. Llane ordered the three legions to charge forward into battle. Anduin went up to Khadgar and looked at this eyes and Khadgar's eyes were brown. Anduin's gryphon appeared, which Khadgar has summoned, and Anduin jumped on and flew away to aid Llane. Meanwhile, Khadgar stayed behind with Medivh, who was still alive and was chanting a different incantation, to open a portal to Stormwind at the Great Gate. Llane charged forwards with his men as his troops shoot boomsticks at the orcs. Llane's forces were greatly outnumbered. Llane took his sword and cut though the leather armor of female orc who was locked into combat with one of his men. The female orc pulled Llane off his orc, however one of his soldiers killed her. Llane looked at the Great Gate, noticed it was no longer active and than suddenly a blue portal opened up to Stormwind, with an image of Stormwind Cathedral in the background. Llane shouted out to Karos and told them to push forward. Llane found Garona and told her to ride with him. Llane ordered Varis and himself to hold to perimeter around the Great Gate, while Karos and Garona would free the captive humans and lead them though the Great Gate. At the Guardian's Font, Khadgar realized Medivh was opening a portal to Stormwind. Medivh told Khadgar that he was sorry and he had tried to save everyone. Medivh died right there in front of Khadgar. As the orcs began to close in on them, Karos and Garona had been freeing the human slaves and sending them though the Great Gate to Stormwind. Varis told Llane that they must retreat. Garona also agreed with Varis that they should retreat though the Great Gate, but Llane said there were a few more cages left with human slaves to free. However, the Great Gate closed and Llane and his forces were trapped and surrounded by the Horde. Llane told the that Medivh had died. As the fighting raged on, Blackhand was coming, targeting directly Llane. Llane ordered Garona kill him, in order to ensure Blackhand does not get the glory of killing him and to save herself from certain death. Garona took the blade Taria had given her and stabbed it into Llane's throat. Anduin's gryphon dove in to the battle. Anduin spotted Blackhand in the battlefield, who had the body of Llane in his hands. Blackhand was tossing the body around as a trophy for the Horde. Anduin's gryphon landed on a green skinned orc and began ripping the orc apart. Anduin jumped off and stabbed a shocked green skinned orc and stole the orc's mace. The orcs all turned their attention to Anduin and dropped the corpse of Llane. Anduin fought his way to Llane's body, and noticed the dagger that were in Llane's throat. Anduin picked up Llane's body and headed towards his gryphon and ordered that they head towards Stormwind. The orcs were so astonished by the acts of Anduin they did nothing. Anduin put the body of Llane on the gryphon and as the gryphon started to fly away it was thrown to the ground. Anduin fell and landed on his back. When he got up the orcs had all surrounded him and Blackhand in a circle while they chanted mak'gora. One of the orcs had the gryphon's head under his arms, while another held the gryphon's torso. Llane's body had tumbled to the dirt. Anduin picked up Llane's sword and prepared to mak'gora with Blackhand. Khadgar spent his time in an inn and than he was at Stormwind Cathedral. Khadgar was staring at the statue of Medivh, wondering what it would be like if he had been the Guardian of Azeroth. Anudin stated that he would have made a terrible Guardian. Anudin closed the door behind him and pulled out Garona's dagger. Anduin told Khadgar that he had pulled it out of the neck of Llane's dead body. Khadgar stated that he didn't believe that Garona killed Llane, but Anduin stated that maybe they didn't know Garona as well as they had thought. Anduin left Khadgar as he stared at the blade for a long time. At Stormwind Cathedral, Taria was wearing crown and was now regent to the future King Varian. Thousands of people had attended the funeral of Llane, which Taria greeted them. Llane was in the center, awaiting a funeral pyre, along with his sword and battered shield. The priests of the Light had bathed Llane's body with care and dressed him with fine clothing and armor. She kissed the the cheek of her husband and looked out to the assembled mass. Humans from come from Lordaeron, Kul Tiras, and Kirin Tor had come to attend, along with elves, dwarves, and gnomes. Taria began giving a speech to the gathered crowd, asking them if Llane was wrong to believe in them. The crowd shouted no to her. The cheers and tears grew from the crowd and Taria herself. Khadgar went to the open casket of Llane and took out Llane's blade and gave it to Anduin, who was standing beside Taria, Varian, and Adariall. Anduin lifted up the blade and the crowd began shouting Lothar. Anduin strode towards Taria. Anduin, with Taria by her side, with Khadgar, Varian, Adariall, and Antonidas in the background of the Stormwind Cathedral, lifted up the sword and shouted for Azeroth and the Alliance. The coward shouted those words back at him. See also * References Category:Humans Category:WarCraft: The Beginning characters Category:Dead characters Category:Kings of Stormwind Category:Allegiance: Kingdom of Stormwind Category:House of Wrynn memebers Category:Stormwindian Category:Religious affiliation: Light